Ojos Que No Ven
by Tsukinyan
Summary: Tomoyo ha decidido irse de Tomoeda tratando de poder vivir sin Sakura ¿podrá logarlo?


CAPÍTULO 1: UN NUEVO COMIENZO.  
  
"Querido Diario: No hubiera querido irme jamás de su lado, pero ya no podía dilatar más esta decisión... ya no podía quedarme más tiempo a su lado. Desde el día que la conocí cuando tenía 9 años, me cautivo de inmediato. Su linda sonrisa, sus cristalinos ojos verdes, sus simpatía y alegría. Esa dulce inocencia e ingenuidad y el embriagante aroma de sus cabellos... todo en ella es perfecta. El día que la conocí me regaló una goma de borrar con forma de conejito, fue lo primero que ella me dio y es mi tesoro más apreciado. En un principio no entendí aquello que invadía mi corazón, aquello que me enloquecía, distraía, me alegraba y al mismo tiempo me lastimaba pero la respuesta era obvia, estaba enamorada... enamorada de Sakura Kinomoto. Por un tiempo traté de negar mis sentimientos por ella ya que me parecía raro y me sentía extraña sentir algo tan intenso por otra chica pero con el tiempo lo acepté, lo acepté en cada instante que la veía, que hablaba con ella y me contagiaba de su alegría sin límites, esa amistad tan incondicional e inocente que me ofreció y me hacía sumamente feliz. Yo quería decirle, confesarle mis sentimientos. Pero el miedo a perderla me impidieron hacerlo, así que decidí decirle a Sakura cuando fuera mayor, cuando pudiera entender mis sentimientos pero el momento nunca llegó. Nunca pude declararle mis sentimientos por una razón, una razón que tenía nombre... Shaoran Li. Mi mejor amiga se enamoró de aquel muchacho que venía de Hong Kong, Lo presentí desde el momento que los vi juntos por primera vez y al pasar el tiempo se hizo más claro ya que tenían muchas cosas en común... eran muy hábiles en las actividades físicas, se del dificultaban las mismas cosas, intereses comunes, ambos eran muy despistados pero lo más importante y que los ponían en el mismo camino: ambos eran hechiceros. Siempre traté de ayudar en lo que pude a mi mejor amiga en sus misiones con las Clow Cards y luego con las Sakura Cards, pero la ayuda que le podía ofrecer el joven Li era la más indicada. Con el tiempo sucedió lo que más temía, Shaoran le comenzó a gustar Sakura y el dulce corazón de mi Sakura le correspondió. ¿Pero qué digo? Sakura no es MI Sakura... nunca lo fue... ni lo será. Me resigné y desistí de la idea de confesarle mis sentimientos por ella, su sola presencia me era suficiente para ser feliz, siempre que ella me permitiera estar cerca de ella sería feliz... o al menos eso fue lo que creí. Al pasar el tiempo la cercanía con Sakura dejó de ser agradable y comenzó a lastimarme muchísimo. Claro está que siempre trataba de disimularlo pero de vez en cuando se me escapaba una lágrima o un suspiro de agonía, Sakura muchas veces trató de averiguar que era lo que me pasaba... tan evidente era mi dolor que hasta ella se daba cuenta. Me sentía afligida y triste, pero me aferraba a la idea que había pregonado por tanto tiempo "si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz", pero no lo era... yo no era feliz. Sakura era feliz, siempre estaba feliz a pesar de que el joven Li se encontraba en Hong Kong y la idea de volverlo a ver mantenía la vivacidad y alegría de siempre y me decidí... nunca podría ser feliz junto a Sakura a menos que ella correspondiera mis sentimientos y eso nunca iba a suceder. No podía permanecer más tiempo en Tomoeda, mi mamá me sugirió que fuera a estudiar a los Estados Unidos pero me negué. Mi mamá creía que poner distancia abismal entre nosotras sería lo mejor para poderla olvidar... pero la verdad es que nunca la podré olvidar, no importa lo que haga, no importa la distancia o el tiempo... Sakura siempre será la dueña de mi corazón... "la distancia no es cuanto nos separamos, la distancia es si no volvemos"... Yo merezco ser feliz, pero no aquí y no con ella, así que decidí ir a estudiar a Tokio... sé que no es muy lejos de Tomoeda y que de vez en cuando Sakura vendrá a visitarme pero yo no volveré, jamás lo haré y en el momento que el joven Li venga por Sakura, la distancia entre nosotras se hará mayor y ella me olvidará. Este será mi nuevo comienzo, con mis 16 años volveré a empezar... un nuevo hogar, una nueva preparatoria, nuevos amigos y felicidad... espero. Querido diario, tu serás el testigo en este nuevo camino y al final sabrás si valió o no la pena. Por ahora debo arreglar el aparta-estudio donde vivo, no quería algo grande para sentirme sola sino algo más acogedor. Mañana iré a la Preparatoria Internacional de Tokio a inscribirme... te confesaré que estoy algo nerviosa y a la vez ansiosa... creo que los cambios siempre son así, como el día en que... olvídalo, el pasado en el pasado... solo mi camino hacia delante, nunca atrás. Deséame suerte querido diario"  
  
La bella joven del largos y brillantes cabellos negros cerró la pequeña agenda azul y miró a su alrededor familiarizándose con lo que de ahora en adelante sería su hogar. Tomoyo Daidouji se levantó de su escritorio, en el pequeño departamento habían muchas cajas por todos lados siendo ellos testigos de la recién llegada. Cuando la joven Tomoyo decidió ir a vivir a Tokio, su madre hizo uno y mil planes para la residencia de su hija en la ciudad pero la linda chica de los ojos azules decidió por si misma buscar un lugar y todos los detalles, incluso no permitió que arreglaran el lugar antes de su llegada... lo haría ella sola, así como ella se había sentido siempre sola... solo la joven Sakura había llenado esa soledad, ahora ella era la razón de la misma. Con sus 16 años la hija de Sonomi Daidouji se había convertido en una dama muy bella, con ese porte elegante que siempre la caracterizó. Tenía largos cabellos negros, sedosos y brillantes que bailaban levemente con el andar de la joven. Sus ojos azules de ultramar, parecían dos estrellas brillantes, pobladas de espesas pestañas convirtiendo su mirada hipnotizantemente seductores pero dejando en evidencia el sufrimiento que la acogía. Sus labios eran finos y rojos, dulcemente curvados por la hermosa sonrisa que siempre dibujaba en su rostro. Su rostro delicado, aún adornado con facciones infantiles que la hacían ver adorable y su piel blanca como la más pura nieve resaltaban levemente el rubor de sus mejillas. Su cuerpo, de apariencia frágil formado con las suaves curvas de sus caderas y su pecho, se movía con suavidad y hermosura que parecía que flotara en el aire. Vestía un lindo traje de fiesta azul, la tela se ajustaba con gracia a sus curvas y se movía con elegancia a su caminar.  
  
Se hacía de noche, la gran ciudad capital del Japón se iluminaba poco a poco a medida que la oscuridad envolvía la ciudad. Así mismo el pequeño apartamento comenzaba a tomar forma al momento que cada objeto tomaba su respectivo lugar. Abría caja tras caja, extrayendo sus pertenencias, le tomo mucho tiempo el tener organizado todo pero a eso de la media noche solo le faltaba una caja pequeña que se encontraba al lado de su cama. Retiró las cintas que mantenían cerrada dicha caja y la abrió. Lo primero que vio al abrirla fue una foto, en un elegante y hermoso marco dorado. De inmediato los ojos azules de Tomoyo se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó aquella fotografía con fuerza mientras de sus labios salían una palabra, un nombre, como un susurro.  
  
"... Sakura... "  
  
Tomoyo se levanto y se sentó al borde de la cama aún con el cuadro entre sus brazos. Miró la foto largamente. En la foto se apreciaba a dos niñas abrazadas vistiendo kimonos, una de las niñas era Tomoyo pero con una edad de 13 años y la otra chica de cortos cabellos castaños y profundos ojos verdes era la chica que tanto hacía sufrir, Sakura.  
  
La joven de ojos azules se acostó en la cama aún con la fotografía en sus manos y sin dejarla de ver en ningún momento. En un instante rompió en llanto llenando el pequeño apartamento de su dolor y sufrimiento.  
  
"No es justo, no lo es. Lo único que hice fue amarte." Exclamó Tomoyo entre lágrimas.  
  
A medida que las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos y recorrían sus mejillas, el cansancio tanto físico como emocional la vencieron al fin. Se quedó dormida entre lágrimas, llorando por su amor imposible como tantas veces en el pasado, sola en su habitación con sus pensamientos y sentimientos solo por haber amado demasiado.  
  
A la mañana siguiente la suave y leve luz del nuevo día que comenzaba se filtraba por la ventana despertando de su sueño a la hermosa nipona. Se levantó, somnolienta miró el reloj que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama.  
  
"¡¡LAS 10:23 A.M.!! ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!! ¡¡SE ME HIZO TARDE!!"  
  
Exaltada saltó de la cama y se apresuró hacía el baño. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día y el haberse quedado dormida le corría todo el horario. Antes que nada debía ir hasta la preparatoria a sentar matrícula y preferiblemente antes del medio día, ya que en la tarde iba ir a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo. Se que estarán pensando, que una niña rica no necesita trabajo sino que la mamá le dé dinero pero Tomoyo quería comenzar a ser independiente y valerse por sí misma. Obviamente a Sonomi no lo sonó ni cinco la idea, no quería que su niña trabajase pero Tomoyo estaba decidida a hacerlo, ya que eso le ayudaría para madurar y también tener su mente ocupada y no pensar en Sakura. Luego debía volver a su apartamento a terminar de arreglar lo que faltaba por arreglar y llevar algo de comida. Después debía arreglarse pues su madre la había invitado a cenar, seguramente para hacer el último esfuerzo de convencerla de dejar que ella se encargara de su sustento y evitar que trabajase.  
  
Después de lavar su rostro y arreglarse en tiempo record, salió corriendo del lugar no sin antes de prestar atención si no se le olvidaba ninguno de los documentos requeridos por la preparatoria. Le tomó algo así como 10 minutos llegar, pero aún apurada corría por los pasillos del lugar sin prestar mucha atención por donde iba hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable.  
  
PUMM!!  
  
Las papeles que ella traía junto con otros más volaron en todas direcciones de aquel recinto. Aturdida y desorientada, yacía Tomoyo en el suelo recuperándose del estrellón que acababa de provocar.  
  
"¿Estas bien?" – Una suave voz con un tono de preocupación le hablaba.  
  
Tomoyo sacudió la cabeza tratando de recuperarse del percance cuando la voz volvió a hablarle.  
  
"Oye, ¿estas bien?"  
  
Los brillantes ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron y alzaron la mirada buscando el origen de la voz que le hablaba. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al vez la persona a su lado... ¡¡cabello corto y castaño, ojos verdes... no puede ser!! Pensaba Tomoyo confundida.  
  
"¿S... Sak... Sakura?" Dijo al fin incrédula.  
  
"¿Quién es Sakura? Parece que el golpe te afecto más a ti que a mi. Vamos, ponte de pie."  
  
Mientras la otra joven ayudaba a la hija de Sonomi a levantarse, Tomoyo parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista. No, no es Sakura. Que error, la chica con la que se había estrellado si tenía el cabello corto pero su color no era castaño ni sus ojos verdes. La joven tenía su cabello de un color azul marino profundo al igual que sus ojos brillantes y cristalinos, su piel era blanca y su cuerpo delgado y fino muy parecido al cuerpo de Tomoyo. Vestía una blusa blanca y encima una chaleco azul en conjunto con una minifalda café con su cuello adornado con una gargantilla con un medallón dorado.  
  
"Siento mucho lo que sucedió. Perdón."  
  
"No hay problema conmigo pero no deberías correr dentro de ningún recinto. Imagino que llevas mucha prisa, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Así es. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas el día de hoy y ya voy retrasada."  
  
"Tómalo con clama. De la prisa no queda sino el cansancio. Imagino que estás aquí para matricularte, ¿no es así? Yo estoy en lo mismo si quieres podemos hacernos compañía."  
  
"Me parece bien, pero primero creo que..." – Tomoyo miró al piso observando el caos de papeles producido por su afán. – "Siento mucho haber provocado esto, lo siento."  
  
"Ya deja de disculparte. Más bien recojamos todo esto ¿si?"  
  
Una vez hubieron recogido todo el desorden y organizado las pertenencias de cada quien retomaron su camino hacia admisiones. En el camino Tomoyo se detuvo súbitamente.  
  
"¿Te pasa algo?" – Preguntó la otra joven.  
  
"Perdón. Con todo esto se me olvidó presentarme, que descortesía. Yo soy Tomoyo. Daidouji Tomoyo." – La joven se inclinó cortésmente.  
  
"Ami. Mizuno Ami. Es un placer conocerte Daidouji." – Al igual que Tomoyo respondió su saludo con una reverencia.  
  
"Puedes decirme Tomoyo."  
  
"Y tu a mi Ami."  
  
Las dos chicas rieron y continuaron su camino.  
  
"Tomoyo si no te molesta me gustaría que me acompañaras a almorzar."  
  
"Claro que si, será un placer. Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí."  
  
Después de realizar todo lo necesario para ser admitidas en aquella preparatoria, las dos jóvenes salieron de la institución académica y se dirigieron a un restaurante a unas pocas calles de allí.  
  
"Creo que aquí es muy costoso, no creo poder pagarlo." Exclamó Ami algo sorprendida al notar el lugar donde habían ido.  
  
"No te preocupes." Respondió Tomoyo con la dulce sonrisa que siempre adorna su rostro. "Yo invito, así que no me hagas caras."  
  
"Pe... pero... yo no puedo aceptar, me da pena."  
  
"Vamos, no te hagas de rogar."  
  
Tomoyo, divertida por la reacción de la joven que acababa de conocer y llevándola casi a rastras dentro del lugar se dispusieron a tomar un lugar. Amy se sentía nerviosa y algo incómoda por el lujo del restaurante. Tomoyo notó esto en la chica y se dispuso a calmarla.  
  
"Tranquila Ami. No te pongas tan nerviosa, todo esta bien."  
  
"Si tu lo dices." Dijo aún nerviosa y sonrojada.  
  
"Te avergüenzas muy fácilmente, más bien aprovecha que tal vez sea la última vez que coma en un lugar así."  
  
"Es muy fácil para ti decirlo. Se nota que estás acostumbrada a esto. ¿Debes de venir de buena familia?"  
  
"¿Buena familia? Creo que todas las familias son buenas." Respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Tienes mucho sentido del humor, pero bueno a lo que me refería es a que tu familia es millonaria."  
  
"Si, tienes razón. La del dinero es mi mamá."  
  
"¡¡Wow!! Un momento. Daidouji... ¿cómo la compañía de juguetes?" Exclamó incrédula.  
  
La joven de cabellos negros no respondió, solo sonrió divertida.  
  
"Ya veo porque puedes pagar un lugar así, pero ¿por qué dices que tal vez sea la última?"  
  
"Porque quiero ser independiente, así que el único dinero que tendré será el que pueda conseguir trabajando y lo que me gire mi mamá pero conociéndola... bueno, dime Ami. ¿Eres de aquí, de Tokio?"  
  
"Sí, he vivido aquí toda la vida ¿y tu Tomoyo, eres de aquí?"  
  
"He vivido en varios lugares. Antes de cumplir 9 años vivía en una mansión cerca de Kioto. Luego viví cerca de aquí, en los suburbios... en Tomoeda hasta hace como... 12 horas, y ahora estoy aquí."  
  
"Cuando termines la preparatoria, ¿que piensas estudiar?"  
  
"Medicina." – Respondió la chica del cabello azul con alegría y entusiasmo. – "Creo que es algo de familia. Mi mamá también es doctora. ¿Y tu que piensas estudiar?"  
  
"Aún no lo sé. Me gusta mucho el diseño de modas así que tal vez sea eso, pero también he pensado mucho en la administración de empresas... tu sabes, para ayudar a mi mamá en la compañía de juguetes."  
  
"Creo que deberías hacer lo que más te gusta." – Ami dudo un momento antes de continuar dejando un silencio entre las dos chicas por corto tiempo. – "Se que tal vez no es de incumbencia pero ¿Quién es Sakura?"  
  
"¿Por qué me preguntas aso?" Respondió Tomoyo algo impactada al escuchar ese nombre.  
  
"Así me llamaste cuando tu... nos tropezamos esta mañana y me quedó la curiosidad con quien me habías confundido."  
  
"Pues..." – Tomoyo se sentía incómoda y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. "Es solo una amiga que tenía en Tomoeda."  
  
"Debió ser alguien muy especial. ¿de verdad me parezco a ella?"  
  
"No, la verdad no. Tal vez solo en el corto de sus cabellos pero de resto..." La hija de Sonomi bajo la cabeza y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.  
  
"Ohh! Bueno, será mejor que ordenemos algo o si no nos quedaremos aquí toda la tarde... ¿qué me recomiendas que sea bueno?"  
  
La dulce Tomoyo agradeció para sus adentros que su nueva amiga Ami entendiera su sentir y cambiara de tema, pues por poco no fue capaz de reprimir sus sentimientos. Durante el resto del almuerzo hablaron de varias cosas de ella y de sus vidas y otras cosas triviales... ya saben de esas cosas de las que uno habla.  
  
Una vez hubieron terminaron de almorzar abandonaron aquel restaurante y caminaron un rato por las congestionadas calles de la ciudad.  
  
"Gracias por la compañía Ami, pero ya debo marcharme tengo cosas que hacer."  
  
"Gracias a ti por invitarme a almorzar, eres muy amable. ¿a dónde vas?"  
  
"A buscar un empleo de medio tiempo."  
  
"¿En serio? ¡¡Que bien!! Yo trabajo en un café-bar tal vez puedas trabajar allí conmigo." Exclamó Amy emocionada.  
  
"¡¡Eso sería genial!! No solo compañeras de clases, sino también en el trabajo. Sería muy agradable." Respondió Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"Sí, lo único que faltaría que es fuéramos compañeras de cuarto. Pero vamos, estoy segura que te darán trabajo."  
  
Eran las seis de la tarde y la noche empezaba a caer en la ciudad. Lentamente Tokio empezaba a iluminase a medida que el sol caía y el día terminaba dando paso a la noche acompañada por una brillante luna llena. Lentamente la puerta se abría en el pequeño apartamento y la elegante belleza de Tomoyo ingresaba cargando una bolsa que al parecer contenía algunos víveres.  
  
Después de organizar la comida que acabada de traer, arreglar lo que faltaba por arreglar y deshacerse de las cajas donde habían venido empacadas sus pertenencias, Tomoyo miró a su alrededor admirando su nueva residencia y una leve sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro. Le gustaba mucho el ambiente de aquel lugar, no sabía que era pero se sentía ligera y alegre. Luego se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama mirando al techo hacia ningún lugar, con su mente en blanco y sonrió. Estuvo así un tiempo y luego puso su mirada en la foto sobre su mesita de noche... era extraño, pero sin dejar de sonreír la tomó y la besó.  
  
No entendía bien el por qué pero tal vez era que en ese momento, lejos de ella... lejos de Sakura, sus sentimientos por ella eran como al principio. Felicidad solo por pensar en ella, por verla sonreír. En ese momento ya no pensaba en si podían estar juntas siempre o si ella correspondería sus sentimientos, en ese momento eso no importaba. Abrazó aquella foto y luego la dejó de nuevo en su lugar. Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida allí con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Tomoyo despertó a eso de las ocho de la noche, aún no era muy tarde pero debía arreglarse para la cena que tendría con mi madre más tarde. Se tomó todo su tiempo. Bañó todo su cuerpo lentamente recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, concentrándose en sus partes más sensibles y con una sola idea en su mente... Sakura. No era la primera vez que hacía algo así pensando en Sakura, pero esta vez no se permitió acabar. La idea era no sentirse tan dependiente de ella y hacer eso no ayudaba para nada. Salió del baño y se arreglo con un lindo y largo vestido elegante de color violeta, se puso unos pendientes con zafiros y diamantes y una gargantilla de diamantes y su sedoso y brillante cabello suelto, largo y lacio.  
  
Salió de su apartamento a eso de las diez de la noche. No le pareció nada extraño que afuera del edificio estuviera una limosina esperándola – "hay mamá" – pensó Tomoyo y se dispuso a subirse al vehículo que la llevó rápidamente al lugar donde había quedado con su madre, en un elegante restaurante cerca del mar. Entró en el lugar y uno de los meseros le indicó en donde la estaba esperando la señora Sonomi Daidouji. El lugar estaba cubierto del dulce aroma de las flores que adornaban el restaurante, junto con una suave y hermosa música el ambiente era tranquilizante y relajante.  
  
"Hola mamá. Buenas noches." Saludó Tomoyo con su sonrisa.  
  
"Hola hija. Puntual como siempre." – Respondió Sonomi al saludo de su hija, que se levanto y abrazó. – "¿Cómo has estado?"  
  
"Muy bien mamá. Estoy muy bien. Ya estoy matriculada y conseguí un trabajo."  
  
"Por qué eres tan terca hija. Déjame cuidar de ti, no te hará falta nada."  
  
"Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacer esto." – Tomoyo buscó un momento en su bolso y sacó una tarjeta de crédito cortada en dos que dejó sobre la mesa. – "Así que ya lo sabes, solo lo necesario mamá."  
  
Hubo un silencio entre las dos, hija y madre por unos segundos. Sonomi miraba directamente a los ojos de Tomoyo y sin dejar de mirarla siguió la conversación.  
  
"Ella esta bien. Esta algo triste porque te fuiste sin despedirte." – Exclamó Sonomi con melancolía. – "Hoy fue a preguntarme sobre ti y tu paradero."  
  
"Mamá yo no te pregunté n..."  
  
"Si, se que no lo preguntaste pero estabas pensando en ella... como siempre. Eres mi hija y a través de tus ojos tu mente es un libro abierto."  
  
Tomoyo desvió su mente avergonzada.  
  
"¿Le dijiste algo de donde estoy?"  
  
"Nada, como tu me lo pediste. Lo único que sabe es que estás aquí en Tokio." – La señora Daidouji miró atenta la reacción de su hija. – "¿por qué no te despediste de Sakura? Se siente muy herida por eso, además te busca como loca. Deberías saber que tarde o temprano ella te encontrará."  
  
"No me despedí de ella porque no lo hubiera soportado. ¿crees acaso que hubiera podido contenerme? ¿acaso crees..." Inevitablemente las lágrimas rodaron por las blancas mejillas del rostro de Tomoyo.  
  
"Perdón hija, no quise hacerte esto."  
  
"No te preocupes." – dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. – "Pero entiende por qué decidí no despedirme de ella. Se que tienes razón que tarde o temprano Sakura me encontrará, solo espero que no lo haga hasta que el joven Li llegue de Hong Kong. Mei Ling me escribió hace poco contándome que Li vendrá a quedarse un par de años y cuando eso ocurra Sakura se olvidará de buscarme y solo seré una anécdota, una nota al pie de página en su vida de una amiga de su infancia."  
  
"Hija. No deberías menospreciar tu importancia para Sakura. Ella te quiere mucho y dudo que te olvide así como así. Eres importante para ella, más de lo que crees."  
  
Tomoyo volvió a bajar su mirada al piso con tristeza. – "No lo suficiente." – Pensó la chica que los ojos azules mientras su mente recordaba rápidamente los buenos momentos que pasó con su amiga Sakura. Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios y alzó de nuevo su mirada hacia su madre.  
  
"Estaré bien mamá. Sin ella mi vida tiene mil direcciones que puedo tomar. Estaré bien sin ella y yo se que Sakura estará muy bien sin mí pues porque tiene al joven Li a su lado."  
  
"... Tomoyo..." Susurró Sonomi con cierta nostalgia y tristeza. Pues sabía que detrás de la sonrisa de su hija había mucho dolor y sufrimiento.  
  
Notas de la autora: Bueno, Katty ha vuelto con este nuevo fic, mi segundo. Para quien no lo sepa soy la autora del fic "En los ojos del pecado" que si no lo han leído los invito a hacerlo aunque no lo he terminado aún. Ahora con respecto a este fic, se darán cuenta que la base del mismo es de los sentimientos de Tomoyo por Sakura, también la adición de un personaje que todos conocen Ami Mizuno de Sailor Moon. Ahora la cuestión es esta: quiero que ustedes los que lean este fic decidan el fin de este. Opciones: a) Tomoyo se queda con Sakura, b) Tomoyo se queda con Ami o c)Tomoyo se queda con alguien más (ese alguien más es un muchacho). También quiero que decidan si quieren este fic algo más... picante, más hentai. Ahora Copyrights: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura (Tomoyo, Sakura, Sonomi, etc) son de las chicas Clamp. Ami Mizuno es de la creadora de Sailor Moon (no recuerdo quien es :P). La frase que utilicé arriba "la distancia no es cuanto nos separamos, la distancia es si no volvemos", la saqué del disco de Alejandro Sanz, "más". Pueden escribirme por medio de esta página o también a johanna_kat@yahoo.com 


End file.
